The Vampire & The Seer
by dadby
Summary: I'm not sure if this belongs here or on Angel. So, this is after Season 1, BtVS. Cordelia is the new Slayer and Seer (obviously) and Angel is by her side, along with Wesley. It sort of follows the BtVS series and some AU. It's L.A. Cordy, Angel, and Wes. Oh, and it's Cordy/Angel romance. Yay! Please read and enjoy! It's M for language, gore, and some, you know, loving. ;-)


The Vampire & The Seer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is fanfiction, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Also, I mean no copyright infringement intended. I also use full names for my characters for every chapter. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. OOC, Language, Gore, Some AU & Some Canon. Maybe Buffy bashing. And Cordy already knows about Angel being a vampire. I mean, she can't be that stupid, especially after the Master fiasco.

And feel free to tell me some things that need to be worked on. I'm my own worst critic anyways. Also, if you all think I need a beta, I am so open to the idea. I do tend to confuse my POVs.

~Italics without quotation marks are _thoughts_ and _flashbacks_

~Italics with quotation marks are more ' _expressed_ '

Enjoy!

 _Chapter One_

Cordelia Chase woke up with a gasp, her fingers clenching her soft blanket and her heart pounding as the sun peeked through her curtains driving the murdering images of her nightmare away. Heaving a deep sigh, she shook her head. _It's probably because what happened before summer began with those stupid vampires._

She then just realized what she thought.

"How can that sentence or concept even be _real_?" She asked aloud.

Determined to forget, she walked to her dresser to get ready for the day, but halfway across her room she tripped on the rug and caught herself before she smashed her nose in, surprising herself. _Mary needs to remove this stupid rug._ She thought and shook her head before opening her dresser to choose her clothes, which she quickly slipped on. Standing in front of her mirror, she applied her make up, but stared at herself, wondering if she looked decent enough.

"Cordy! You better be awake!" Christopher Chase called through his daughter's bedroom door. "I still have to drive you to school!"

"I'm up, Daddy!" She called back as she hurriedly got her schoolbooks stuffed into her backpack. _Where's my notebook for math_? She wondered as she bent to look under her bed. That's when her hazel eyes caught the sight of her grandmother's gift.

Choking back a sob, she pulled it out slowly. She had forgotten all about it, ever since her grandmother died suddenly and unexpectedly before the summer. _And she didn't even live in Sunnydale_. Cordelia thought wryly as she sat on her bed, opening the shoe box and stared in surprise. Nestled inside was a book called _Vampyre_ , letters, notebooks, and textbooks.

"Why did my grandmother give me this?" She wondered. "Maybe the letter with my name will tell me,"

 _Obviously_. Her inner voice said.

She rolled her eyes, but read her letter.

 _My darling granddaughter,_

 _By tomorrow, I will be dead. I know this because I'm gifted with visions, however, I'm too old to fight anymore. I'm sorry I have to leave you, and leave you all this information, but it is very real. In every generation of our family since we were created, we were gifted with visions and knowledge of the Other Worldly types. Sometimes, we were called to be Slayers to the ripe age until another one was called._

 _Cordelia, I had a vision of you, my child, today. My vision showed me you'd receive not one, but both gifts of our ancestors, and you would balance the world of good versus evil. You, however, my dear, are there to help an Other World creature reach redemption from The Powers That Be – the ones who give me visions. He is their Champion._

 _I'm so sorry you get these gifts, Cordy, but you are a very bright and insightful girl. You were chosen for a reason. Embrace it, my dear. Don't let my death be in vain._ ("Thanks for the guilt and pressure, Gram," Cordelia said and grinned to herself.) _You should receive your gifts soon and it will help. The visions will show your Watcher and the Champion for the Powers That Be._

 _I love you forever,_

 _Grandma Evie_

Cordelia sighed as her brain raced and she put her items in her backpack to look at them all later with Giles, since he was always helping the girl who fought vampires. She sat on her bed in silence as she processed her grandmother's words. _I won't freak out. I'm not cry-Buffy. I can handle anything…if this is real_. She thought worriedly. _Why did I even get Chosen? Who are the damn Powers That Be? And what is a Champion and a Watcher?_

" _Cordelia_!"

She jumped a mile in the air. "I'm coming, Daddy!" She yelled back as she got up, but her image in her mirror stopped her. "Is it even worth wearing these sort of clothes, then?"

In five minutes, Cordelia changed her outfit again, into something more casual and walked to her bedroom door ready to leave...until she felt a slight throbbing in her forehead. She let out a low groan and held her dresser as the throbbing intensified to sharp stabs that made her want to scream. Instead she bit her lip as images flashed across her vision, vibrant and emotional. She saw…Angel, Buffy's newest crush…saw him over and over in different scenarios…including her and another man that looked almost like Giles…except the man was younger…and they were all fighting _demons_ _and vampires_ , even her.

She stayed in the one position as the images passed, gripping her dresser until the pain finally faded. She gritted her teeth and stood up, opening the door as she hoped no more weirdness would happen to her. _I wonder what all those images meant of Angel, a younger Giles, and me fighting demons and vampires. Was Grandmother right_?

Cordelia broke her thoughts as she climbed into her dad's Mercedes.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I needed to change again," Cordelia answered as she stared out the window.

Christopher looked at his daughter. "That's the first time I seen you wear casual," He commented as he drove.

 _That's because I need to_. Cordelia thought. "Yeah, well, I thought I'd go for a different image this year,"

To say Christopher Chase was shocked was an understatement. He was bewildered at his daughter's change. He knew she was a snob and hoped she would grow out of it. _I guess she finally is_. He thought with a wide smile.

"Daddy, I was only a snob because it's better to be lonely around others, than yourself," Cordelia explained, knowing his thoughts.

"I see," He replied as he pulled to the curb of her school. "And why did you decide to change?" He asked as he turned to her.

 _Does he even know about my mother's side of the family?_ She wondered and realized he was watching her. "Um, well, honestly, because a girl named Buffy showed me how much of a snob I've been," She answered honestly.

"I'm glad," He said with an even bigger smile. "See you after school, honey,"

"If I have plans, I'll call," Cordelia promised. "Bye, Daddy," She got out of the car and walked into her school, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She was nervous, scared, and excited and felt everyone just _knew_. She was wishing and hoping she would not run into her _friends_ as she walked to her locker to retrieve her first class items and shoved them next to her grandmother's letters and notebooks, along with the _Vampyre_ book.

She glanced around again and noticed other people's gazes on her, especially Xander Harris' and Willow Rosenberg's.

 _Why is everyone staring at me_? She wondered.

Instead of prolonging on it, she closed her locker and half ran, half walked to the library. She pushed the doors opened, noticing the empty library and musky smell of books. "Giles?" She called.

Rupert Giles came out of his office in a hurry, hearing a student's distressed call, and was very surprised to see the girl that caused his Slayer hard times – well, according to his Slayer. _Doesn't mean I treat her that way_. He told himself.

Her hazel eyes then began to water.

"Cordelia? What is it?" He asked in concern.

She let out a sob.

Quickly, he got to the girl and led her to a chair, getting her a washcloth and cold water.

She took it gratefully, even saying thanks.

"Cordelia, what is it?" He asked tenderly.

Silently, Cordelia pulled her backpack upside down on the table and emptied it.

He was a little startled, but let her do what she wanted – until he caught sight of the _Vampyre_ book. _Impossible, I was just reading it!_ Giles thought as he gaped.

"Giles...something is happening to me," She said with a little sniff.

"Like what?" He asked as he studied the objects.

BRRRING.

The first class bell.

"I'll write you a note. Talk to me," He told her.

She smiled gratefully, but hesitated.

Giles waited patiently.

"I...I finally opened a letter my grandmother left me before she died…" She began. "And it left me quite speechless…and this morning she was right,"

"About what?"

She gulped before answering. "The letter said my family was Seers and Slayers...for centuries,"

Giles' mouth opened.

"Also in the letter, my grandmother said she had a vision of me," She broke off with a light cry.

Giles gave her another glass of water so she could continue. "What kind?" He asked softly as he gazed at her.

"You believe me?" She asked in shock.

"Of course," Giles replied. _This is certainly real, especially her tears._

Cordelia took a deep breath before speaking again. "She had a vision of me...getting both gifts,"

"Both gifts?" He asked.

She gazed at him through her thick lashes.

"A Seer and a Slayer," He realized.

She let out another soft cry.

"You had a vision this morning, didn't you? Explaining and showing what you are," Giles realized in awe.

"It also showed me that I have...a _Champion_ ,"

"A Champion?"

"The Powers That Be chose him, according to Gram. He's my other half basically," She explained in a rush. She was not going to tell him who, until it was crucial to.

"Who?" He asked, intrigued. _I never met a Seer, never mind a Seer_ _and_ _Slayer who had a Champion to work with._

"I'd rather not say right now," She whispered. "But I did see a younger you,"

"A younger me?"

"Yeah…you know, tweed, glasses, and fighting by my side,"

Giles was shocked that she had seen her own Watcher, and left wondering why he wasn't her Watcher.

"Giles?"

He shook his head quickly, but asked another question. "Did you see his name?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know what I actually am?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, you know how Buffy fights demons and vampires?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That's called a Slayer,"

She sat back, shocked.

"I'm what you call a Watcher. I train her, and even fight with her if the occasion calls for it. I'm her protector, sort of," He noticed she was listening, though her hazel eyes suggested she was thinking as well. "When you say a younger me, then that means you saw _your_ Watcher," He finished.

"… _my_ Watcher? So I am a _Slayer_?" She cried out.

Giles nodded grimly, shocked as well. "And a Seer," He reminded her.

Her eyes began to water.

"But you're not alone, Cordelia," He hurried to reassure her.

"Not alone? Of course I am! I have no friends, my Champion doesn't know, and I don't even know my Watcher's _name_!" She yelled as she stood up, her chair flying back.

"You have me," He told her calmly as he stood as well, his hands up. "You have Buffy and her friends. And we can easily find your Watcher,"

"…we can?" She asked timidly.

"I can call the Watcher's Council, letting them know I know of the new Slayer already and she's expecting her Watcher,"

"You can do that?" She asked happily, starting to feel better.

"Of course. But you should go to class," He told her as he handed her a note, after quickly glancing at the clock.

She nodded, grabbing her bag and the note, but something stopped her. "What's a Watcher's Council?"

"Another time," He promised.

"Okay. Would you like to read the letter and notebooks?"

"Just the notebooks. Letters are personal," Giles answered. "And you can keep the text. I have my own,"

She nodded as she packed her items and walked to the doors.

"Oh, and come here after school. I want you to go with Buffy on patrol, after I train you a bit," Giles explained.

"Oh…um…are you sure?"

He smiled at her.

"Right…be here after school,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ms. Chase,"

Cordelia just gave her note to her first block teacher, not wanting to talk.

The teacher nodded.

Cordelia sat at her desk, still feeling tense from everything.

"Psst,"

She tried to ignore the noise.

Buffy Summers looked at the brunette girl closely, wondering what was wrong.

"Cordy…where were you?" Harmony Kendall hissed to her best friend.

Cordelia sighed, but turned to the blonde girl. "I had to see the librarian,"

Buffy furrowed her brows.

"Ew,"

"Hey, he's a nice man!" Cordelia defended.

"Ms. Chase! Do you need to see the principal?"

Buffy stared in more shock.

Cordelia shot a dark glare at Harmony before turning back around in her seat. "No, ma'am,"

"Then, listen to class,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Willow and Xander were shocked Cordelia actually got into trouble while Buffy wondered exactly what was going on with her Watcher and Cordelia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you understand, Ms. Chase?" Ms. Smythe asked the girl as she showed her the proper use of her nouns.

"Yes, Ms. Smythe," Cordelia answered. "I'll even review,"

Ms. Smythe smiled. "Good. Have a nice evening, Cordelia,"

"You too," Cordelia called as she raced out the door. _Crap, I am so late! Giles is going to kill me._ She thought as she jogged faster into the library and burst in with a low crash. "Oops! Sorry, Giles, but Ms. Smythe needed to talk to me," She apologized as she caught her breath, coming to stand at the table.

The whole gang was there, even Jenny Calendar.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked coldly.

Cordelia hesitated.

"Cordelia came to me this morning. She has a very serious situation," Giles explained.

Cordelia hated the stares she was receiving; Xander was staring at her, open mouthed. Willow was also staring, but with a glare. Buffy and Jenny just stared.

"Today, Cordelia came to me to tell me something," He began. "She just found out that she's a Seer and a Slayer...because of her ancestors,"

" _What_?" Buffy exclaimed, sitting upright. "How is that fair? I _died_ and came back!"

Giles stared at his Slayer in shock.

"I thought Buffy was the Slayer," Xander snapped. _I thought bringing her back to life would keep her a Slayer_.

"What _is_ a Seer?" Willow asked curiously.

"A Seer and Slayer? My, God," Jenny whispered.

Cordelia didn't know how to react, but she was no way in hell backing down…although, looking to Giles seemed logical.

"Enough," Giles replied quite angrily after seeing Cordelia's expression. "She has proof as I said, but you would mostly have to take her word,"

They all stared.

"Now, I am going to train her a bit for today until her Watcher arrives," Giles replied. "Buffy, I was hoping you could take her patrolling with you tonight, but if you can't, please tell me,"

Buffy looked ready to say no, except Willow placed her hand on her shoulder. She looked to her redhead best friend.

"She's one of us now," Willow answered.

Buffy sighed irritably. "The more the merrier," the blonde Slayer replied.

"What? Buff, I thought we were coming," Xander asked pointedly.

"So can Cordelia. Besides, she needs to learn the ropes, now," Willow told her best friend with raised brows.

Xander didn't say anything as he was surprised _Willow_ answered.

"Well, Cordelia, shall we get started?" Giles asked.

Cordelia nodded and steeled herself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia, Buffy, Willow, and Xander all walked to a cemetery three hours later, the closest to Sunnydale High. Buffy had thought that they should start out easy, and Cordelia did prove she was an excellent fighter already.

"Buff, do you know if there's anything rising?" Xander asked.

"No," She answered as her mind raced. _I_ _can't believe Cordelia Chase is the next Slayer because I died._

Cordelia glanced around the creepy dark cemetery, hoping for a vampire to show up so she can shove it up Xander's nose. "I'll start over there," She suggested and pointed to the far side of the cemetery.

Buffy followed her finger.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

Cordelia was surprised the _redhead_ asked, but nodded. "I'll scream," She offered jokingly.

Willow smiled until Xander spoke. "That's all you're good at,"

Cordelia narrowed her hazel eyes. "Fuck you," She spat and stalked away.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at Cordelia's curse. Buffy shrugged. Xander just sighed.

On the other side of the cemetery, Cordelia was grumbling and seething, cursing Xander Harris to Hell as she watched graves to see if any dead has risen. That's when she heard the redhead's shrill scream of terror.

Sighing, she started to jog towards them.

SMACK.

Cordelia flew backwards from a fierce slap and hit the ground, rather painfully. She looked up to see a huge demon with green skin, green eyes, and _wings_. _Oh, shit_. She thought as hurriedly got up.

"You smell like a Slayer..." the demon growled, stepping towards her.

"Really? Because I'm not," Cordelia lied without thinking as she took a step back. That's when she realized she had no weapons. She groaned loudly. " _Buffy_!" She hollered. "You didn't give me a damn _weapon_!"

The demon laughed.

She glared. _My first monster would be a demon, not a vampire._

The demon then reached for her, but she moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards her, flipping him. He landed heavily and surprised.

Cordelia then kicked him and tried running.

Demon guy got up quickly though, way too hungry to let her go. He spread his wings and caught up to her easily, throwing her behind him.

She grunted as she hit a gravestone, cracking the stone with her force. "Ah!" She gasped as she felt pain in her shoulder. She looked to her right and noticed it was out of place and hurt. "Shit," She cursed.

The demon laughed again.

Cordelia looked past him to see Buffy fighting three vampires that were trying to get Xander and Willow and looked back at the demon.

Gritting her teeth, she stood up. _May as well do my best as I can._ She thought determinedly.

"What are you doing? You can't kill me,"

"I'm a Slayer. I can _try_ ,"

The demon growled _brat_ , before he ran to her, but she was ready.

WHAM.

Cordelia stared in amazement as the demon was rammed by someone with such force that they both fell to the side.

The person that rammed into the demon then easily snapped his neck, ending his life.

Cordelia was shocked. "Now, why can't I do _that_?" She wondered aloud. She looked to her savior and nearly choked. It was her Champion.

"Cordelia?" He asked with a frown.

"Hey, Angel,"

"You okay?"

She gestured listlessly to her shoulder. "He broke it,"

Angel walked up to her and felt her shoulder and promptly winced. "Hang on,"

She nodded.

SNAP.

"Augh!" Cordelia screamed and fell to her knees.

Angel caught her.

" _Fuck_ , that hurt!"

"That means it's correct," He told her, still holding her.

She grounded her teeth in annoyance as a few minutes of silence passed. "Angel…how did you find me?" She asked, wondering if he _knew_. "And thank you,"

"I smelled fear and hurt," Angel answered. "You were the hurt,"

She nodded. _Is this the time I tell him what I am? Is this…like a freaking sign? I think so. Damn._ She thought.

"So, a Slayer, huh?" He asked, starting to walk towards the other three.

"You heard that, huh?" She asked tensely as she fell in step.

"Yeah," He answered. "Anything else new?"

Cordelia hesitated.

Angel stopped at her hesitation, making her stop.

Buffy and the others were just up ahead, finishing the last vampire.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Um, well, you see..."

Angel frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"You can't tell Buffy," She warned.

He paused, but nodded.

"Okay, I'm a Seer and I had a vision earlier this morning," She began. "One showed that I'm a Slayer and the other..."

"Yes...?"

"…Showed me that The Powers That Be chose a Champion for me to guide and my Watcher...and we were all fighting side by side," She finished quickly.

"So, who is the Champion and Watcher?" Angel asked in surprise as he began walking back to Buffy and her friends. _This is the first time I ever heard of this._ "And it's not the end of the world. Any time you need help, I'm here,"

"Thanks…"

"She better be okay!" Buffy yelled as she dusted another vampire.

Angel looked at Cordelia, surprised at Buffy's words. "She's going to be okay," He called back to her.

"You," Cordelia whispered.

"Me what?" Angel asked.

"My Champion,"

Angel stopped and looked at the quiet girl, who was looking at her hands. "Me? They chose me?"

She nodded. "They want you to receive...your redemption,"

Angel went quiet as they continued walking again.

 _At least he hasn't killed me or snapped yet._ Cordelia thought. That's when she began to feel a vision coming on. "No," She whispered, closing her eyes tightly, coming to a complete stop.

Angel looked over, wondering why she whispered no. She had her eyes tightly closed and she seemed to be biting her mouth as she fell on her knees.

Cordelia felt the tingle, then the throb, and finally, the sharp stabs. She twisted backwards onto the ground, trying hard not to scream. That was until she saw…a gray demon with claws…attacking a family brutally…there was blood, guts, skin, and bones everywhere…until Angel showed up and killed it. She didn't even know she was screaming and twisting in Angel's embrace.

"What's happening?" Angel yelled as he tightened his arms around her.

"Cordelia! What do you see?" Buffy yelled, trying to bring the screaming girl back to earth as she remembered what Giles and Jenny told her how Cordelia may look as she received a vision.

"That's a vision?" Xander asked, horrified.

"Why is it so painful?!" Angel yelled at the others.

Finally the pain and vision subsided.

Everyone waited with baited breath.

"Angel..." She whispered.

"What is it? What am I killing and where?" He asked urgently. He wasn't going to question her after she just proved what she said, twice. He was her Champion and that was that. _Although, becoming friends first would have made it so much easier._ He thought.

"What do you mean, _you_?" Buffy demanded.

"Angel, you need to go to 136 Crescent Drive. Big gray, claw demon killing family,"

"I can't leave you," He replied, looking around. He then decided to take Cordelia with him to the vision and started jogging away.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled. "Where the _hell_ are you going?"

He just ran faster and faster until he reached their destination.

Cordelia watched the scenery slip by quickly as Buffy's voice disappeared, but got woozy and closed her eyes.

Angel gently placed Cordelia on the grass with her eyes closed and promptly egged the demon on that was attacking an SUV with a family inside. "Come on, you great big bastard!"

The demon roared and ran to attack Angel.

Angel and the demon traded blows as the family finally got out of their car and raced inside.

The demon looked back, angry, but Angel took that second to easily snap his neck.

THUMP.

Cordelia heard nothing and began to fear for Angel. "Angel...!"

"I'm okay," He said with a groan.

She slowly turned to look at him. He was lying in the driveway, bleeding a bit.

"Family is inside," He informed her.

She crawled to him, her head hurting, but she slowly regained her strength back. _I have to get my strength back to help Angel._ She then stood slowly. "We need to go to Giles for first aid," She whispered in horror at Angel's body.

"Cordelia, how can _you_ even move?" He asked, slowly getting up so they could lean on each other as he remembered how weak she was earlier.

"My Champion is injured. How do you think?" She muttered, putting his right arm around her, and put her left arm around his waist. "Come on...walk with me,"

As they walked in silence, Angel felt the strange urge to make her happier.

"I always wanted to walk with a beautiful lady," Angel said.

She laughed lightly. "And I always wanted to walk with a soulful vampire," She quipped, making him chuckle a little.

They walked in silence until they reached the school.

"That felt forever," Angel muttered.

"Angel, have you ever laughed or joked in Buffy's presence?" Cordelia asked.

Angel was surprised at her questioning, but answered. "She never gave me the choice,"

"What a bitch," Cordelia whispered. She was a little horrified at Buffy's behavior towards the vampire she claimed to love.

Angel chuckled.

"Won't you need blood to replenish all that you lost?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

"I don't drink blood in front of humans. They hate it," He answered stiffly. That was one of the arguments Buffy used – he was a vampire.

"Well, duh! You're a vampire!" Cordelia exclaimed, opening the school doors to let him through.

Angel raised his eyebrow at her answer.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get you blood later on our way home," Cordelia declared angrily. _Pathetic Buffy can't stomach this, even as a Slayer._

Angel again looked at her in surprise. _She's the first human to feel like this to me. The Powers That Be chose well._

"I want to be your best friend, Angel," Cordelia said as she smiled up at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"My best friend?" He asked. "But...vampire!" He pointed to himself.

Cordelia frowned disapprovingly at him. "I know, but we're going to be in this together anyways…until I die or you reach redemption,"

Angel realized she was right and wouldn't mind a friend like Cordelia. "Remember I walk a thin line, Cordy,"

"I know, Angel," She told him. "Thanks for using my friend nickname,"

Angel grinned.

They finally reached the library doors to hear a little yelling inside. They pushed the doors open and walked in.

Silence ensued and everyone turned to them.

"Cordelia!"

" _Angel_?"

"Hey guys," Cordelia said with a sigh as she sat down at the table. She saw Jenny rush to the office and back out again with a first aid kit. "Sorry to ditch, but a vision called,"

"See?" Buffy snapped as she pointed at Cordelia. "I told you she had a vision! I'd never leave her!"

Giles was shocked. "So, you were injured and _still_ went for the vision without backup?" He scolded.

Jenny cleaned the blood on Cordelia and bandaged the wound on her shoulder.

Cordelia winced at the alcohol pain. "First of all, I have no choice when a vision comes," She began. "Secondly, Angel was with me," She pointed to the panting, bleeding soulful vampire. "Thirdly, we're fine!"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, I said fine, not awesome," She muttered, looking at Angel.

He was still sitting on the table, holding his wounded stomach.

"Is anyone going to stitch the vampire that is bleeding out? Or get him any blood?"

No one responded.

Cordelia sighed and stood up before she snatched the kit and went on her knees in front of Angel. "Fine, I'll do it," She opened the kit and got the gauze, creme, and band aid ready. She knew she'd need a big one…okay, maybe two big ones. "Okay, shirt off," She ordered. "I need to get at your front and back,"

Everyone opened their mouths in shock.

Angel sighed, but did so. He winced in pain, but said nothing.

"Can someone get me warm water and a wash cloth?" Cordelia asked.

Jenny had shook out of her stupor and got Cordelia what she needed. She handed it to the brunette and stood to the side. "Need any help, Cor?"

"Nah, not right now," Cordelia answered as she carefully cleaned the wound in front. There were three long deep gashes and his skin peeled. She sighed. "Okay, I need stitching tools,"

"What?" Angel asked. " _Hell_ _no_!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the vampire.

"What?" He asked when he noticed their gazes. "It hurts!"

Cordelia smirked. "Angel, I need to stitch it, or you will bleed out,"

He looked into her hazel eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked with a pout.

Buffy glared even harder.

He sighed, but nodded and sat back.

So Cordelia continued quietly as the gang talked in the back, occasionally handing her items she couldn't reach. She finished the front, rather squeamish. _Need to drink water before I throw up._ She realized. "Ahem, can someone please bring me cold water before I yak?"

"Is it that bad?" Angel asked with a wince.

"Oh, yeah, Broody," Cordelia answered, standing up and studying her handy work. "Okay, now we do the back and get you some yummy blood,"

"Uh, Cordy, are you sure you should do that?" Xander asked, upset at the whole situation. "I mean, you know he is a vampire, right?"

Cordelia looked at Xander in shock. "Really? Well, gosh darn, I didn't even know!" She said as she smirked at Xander and drank the water Giles handed her.

"I think what Xander meant was," Willow began as she glared at her male best friend. "Would you like back up to pick up his blood?"

Cordelia studied the blonde Slayer, who didn't even acknowledge the redhead's words. "No, I'm sure my vampire and I will be fine," She answered before realizing what she called Angel.

"Thanks Cordy," Angel told her with a smile. "I need your leaning shoulder,"

Buffy nearly died at Angel's smile. _He never smiled at me like that._ Even Willow was bowled over at the smile on the handsome vampire's face.

After a few moments, Cordelia had finished both sides of Angel and cleaned herself up.

Giles came up to her as Angel put his shirt back on. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, Giles," She answered in annoyance. "I can't have my Champion die before..." Her voice trailed off as she put her hand over her mouth.

Giles looked at Cordelia. "Your _Champion_? Angel is your Champion?" He asked aghast. "Unbelievable,"

"See?" She said as she threw her arms up. " _This_ is why I didn't even want to tell you!"

"Cordelia, this is Angel. The once merciless Angelus," Giles pleaded with her earnestly.

"Giles," She snapped. "He needs a friend, just as much as I do," She then stalked to Angel, not asking about the Angelus comment. "Let's go," She whispered and led him away. "See you all tomorrow,"

"Cordelia!" Giles called as the two left. "Well, shit. I hope she can handle herself,"

Willow looked at the Watcher, wide eyed. _He just swore...prim Giles just swore._

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as the teenagers got ready to leave as well.

Cordelia walked out of the school with Angel at her heels. "Where do we have to go? Is it close to my home?" She asked.

"Actually, yes it is. We can pick up my blood and take you home," Angel answered, noticing her agitated face. "Are you agitated because what Giles said?"

"You heard that?"

"Vampire," He answered and pointed to himself, smiling.

She nodded and began walking. "Yeah, it is,"

"You know what I am, right?" Angel asked. "Maybe Giles _is_ right,"

" _No_!" Cordelia answered passionately. "But...I can't really explain. I just feel the need to be with you...protect you..."

Angel was surprised. _She wants to be with me, even after knowing what I am._ He then noticed they reached Willy's bar. "Wait, this is where I have to go,"

She stopped and looked at the seedy bar. _And this is close to my home? Weird_. "I thought we would go to the butcher's shop or something,"

"Not open," He replied with a wide smile. "Come on," He put his arm around her and led her down the stairs to the bar. He was surprised how calm she was.

The doors opened and smoke invaded their nostrils, making Cordelia cough slightly. The place was dark as demons played rowdy and sang horrible.

Cordelia kept her groan and sigh inside herself. She couldn't let these demons know she was scared.

Then again, they could probably smell it.

She walked with Angel up to the counter, his arm still around her.

The bartender was a very pale man with bluish veins and purple tattoo's.

 _Is this Willy?_ Cordelia wondered.

"Where's Willy?" Angel asked the bartender.

 _Guess not._

"Business trip to L.A.," the bartender answered. "What can I get you?"

"I need my regular. Name's Angelus," Angel replied.

Cordelia furrowed her brows in confusion.

The bartender looked down in front of him for a moment before smiling. "Hang on, Angelus, while I go get your supply," He assured him with a smile and left.

Cordelia did nothing except waited in silence with Angel.

"Angelus, man, you owe me money," a demon walked up to Angel confidently.

"I do, do I?" Angel asked. "For what? 'Cause I'd remember an ugly face like yours,"

"Why, you little fucker," Demon guy cursed with a growl as he reached for Angel and grabbed his throat.

Cordelia gasped. _His wounds! Shit, his wounds!_

"What the hell is going on here?" Bartender asked as he came back with Angelus' blood supply and watched as the brunette Angelus came in with then jump on the demon's back and snap his neck effortlessly.

SNAP. CRACK.

Everyone froze as the demon fell from Cordelia's hands.

Angel turned to Cordelia, shocked.

Cordelia stared in shock at her hands as she realized what she had just done. She had just killed a demon... _finally_! "He touched you and I just stitched you. I didn't even think. I-," Cordelia tried to explain, but Angel cut her off.

"Cordelia, you killed him! You snapped his neck…that's amazing!"

She looked back at him.

Angel grinned as he collected his blood, and lead her back outside.

There was a collective sigh of relief from every demon.

The bartender looked at the demon. "Great, just great,"

"Did I really do that?" Cordelia asked as she walked up the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you did," He told her with a smile. "Hang on. I really need blood before I topple over,"

They stopped as he hurriedly drank.

Cordelia watched fascinated as he went to his vampire visage to drink blood. "You look different, except for your eyes," She commented.

Angel threw the empty jar away. "Cordy, why are you watching me eat?"

"I'm fascinated,"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's late enough already,"

"Thanks for a fun evening, Angel," Cordelia said with a grin. "I hope I didn't hurt your male pride earlier,"

"No, you didn't. And no problem, Cordy," the vampire reassured her.

They walked quietly, both listening to the night air.

Angel wasn't taking any chances of anything after Cordelia, just in case they were followed.

"This is me," Cordelia said as she stopped at a large gate.

Angel stared, impressed. "Niiiiice,"

"Thank you," She said as she opened the gate. "Do you want to come in?"

"What? No…no, I have to heal," Angel told her, backing up.

"Oh, okay,"

Angel ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Cordelia then ran to Angel and hugged him tightly. When she let go, she kissed his cheek. "Night best friend!" She called as ran up her driveway. "And you're invited in my house _whenever_!"

Angel smiled incredulously as she yelled his invitation as she went home. He walked back towards his apartment, smiling the whole way. "Extraordinary girl,"

He liked the feeling of the kiss on his cheek from her, especially from a beautiful Cordelia.

Cordelia grinned the whole way into her house. She couldn't resist kissing his cheek and inviting him in her home. _Besides, he is my best friend._

Then again, Cordelia couldn't deny that he was seriously attractive and nice.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next evening, Cordelia sat at the library table, doing her homework as Buffy trained on a dummy. _What does x represent_? _How the hell should I know_?

"Cordelia, did you want a shot?" Buffy interrupted the brunette.

Cordelia glanced up to see Willow, Xander, and Giles looking at her. "Ah, no thanks. I really need to find what _x_ represents,"

Buffy furrowed her brows, but shrugged and went back to the dummy. Giles chuckled. Xander looked confused.

"I can help," Willow offered.

Cordelia glanced at the redhead, who had a heavy text in front of her. "No, that looks important,"

Willow glanced down. "Meh,"

Cordelia smiled and looked back at her text, until a vision suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and she flew back in her chair as she screamed in pain. The vision showed…the vampire that Buffy had dusted in the library when Giles, Jenny, Willow, and she watched…except it also showed the four being hung upside down, unconscious and bones lying on a table…as vampires began to cut the four like butter and their blood flowed onto the bones…the bones then turned into the vampire Buffy had killed.

Cordelia came out of her vision with a gasp, clutching Angel. _Wait, Angel_? She thought.

"What was it? What did you see?" Xander asked curiously.

"Are you okay? Here," Jenny asked concerned as she handed the brunette painkillers and a glass of water.

"Jesus fuck," Buffy whispered.

Willow hummed in agreement with wide green eyes.

"Angel…when did you get here?" Cordelia asked.

"That's what I tried asking," Buffy said with a huff without realizing.

Xander nearly growled at Buffy showing attention to Angel.

"Never mind. What did you see?" Angel asked her, completely ignoring Buffy and Xander.

"Uh…well, you all remember the vampire that Buffy killed here in the library before school let out?" Cordelia asked.

Numerous gasps.

"I'll take that a yes. Anyways, he apparently comes back after…" She tried to continue.

"Yes?" Giles asked, concerned.

"Spit it out," Buffy snapped.

"Give her time," Angel snapped back.

Everyone was shocked at the vampire's hostility.

Buffy's blue eyes watered.

"Before _people_ were rude, I was trying to say it looked like a group of vampires used the blood from Giles, Jenny, Willow, and me on his bones to resurrect him," Cordelia finished with a glare to the blonde Slayer. She was shocked to see Buffy pale visibly and her blue eyes harden.

"Well…" Giles tried to speak, but was too shocked.

"Eep," Willow squeaked.

There was silence as Angel helped Cordelia up, his own thoughts wondering how to find the vampires, bones, or even the location before it happened.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Xander yelled.

Cordelia looked at him with an expression that said ' _duh'_.

"The good thing is that Cordelia saw it beforehand, and we can stop it," Jenny told the others as her thoughts caught up to her.

"How? We don't even know the location!" Buffy snapped.

"Chill, Slayer!" Cordelia snapped as she stood up. "Jenny is just trying to be helpful, something you are _not_!"

"Okay, whoa," Angel said as he put himself between both Slayers. "Time out. We need to think rationally,"

Willow and Xander watched with wide eyes.

Cordelia took a deep breath as Buffy sat at the table.

"Jenny is right," Giles spoke. "What we need to do is dig up the Master's bones and smash them before it even happens,"

Angel looked at the Watcher in respect.

"Good idea, Rupe," Jenny said with a wide smile.

"That _is_ a great idea," Willow agreed.

"We'll have to go tonight," Buffy said.

"Bring it back here," Jenny agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cordelia said.

Everyone looked at her.

"You _buried_ his bones? Why the hell didn't he dust or you break them before? And why is he a ' _Master'_?" Cordelia demanded as she stood up.

"Uh…"

No one had an answer and continued to stare up at her.

"God, you all better hope the bones are still there!" Cordelia warned.

Buffy looked at Giles worriedly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So…how do we do this?" Cordelia whispered behind Angel.

Up ahead was five vampires digging up a grave that Buffy had told them was the Master's grave site.

Deep sighs went around the group.

"We kill them," Buffy answered easily and walked towards them.

" _Buffy_!" Giles hissed.

With a sigh, Cordelia followed.

" _Cordelia_!"

"Hey! Leave those bones alone, you undead bastards!" Buffy screamed.

Five vampires turned around.

"Buffy, don't we usually, I don't know, _plan_?" Cordelia asked as she hurried to the blonde Slayer's side.

Buffy glanced back at her. "I can do this if you're scared," Buffy told her haughtily.

"Pfft,"

SMACK.

Buffy fell down, shocked.

Cordelia didn't hesitate, she literally leaped at the vampire and spun around, twisting his neck in the process.

He turned to dust.

Buffy got back up just as the other four went after Cordelia and tackled one as the other one turned to help the vampire stupid enough to attack the blonde Slayer.

Cordelia traded blows with a vampire and ducked and rolled away just as one tried to attack from behind her.

Buffy punched the vampire in the gut twice, before being grabbed and threw her head back, hitting the vampire's head and rolled herself, making the vampire fly into the tree.

Angel covered Giles and Jenny as they rushed to the already dug up bones.

Cordelia kicked one vampire into the Master's bones as she delivered a roundhouse to the other vampire – who went into the tree. She jumped forward and quickly snapped its neck.

Buffy stabbed the vampire in the heart with her stake before turning to the other one, who tackled her easily. She rolled over, trying to stab it, except the vampire hit her stake across the grass. She growled and did something she never did – grabbed the head and twisted it, making the vampire dust.

Willow and Xander stared in shock at their best friend's new brutality.

Giles and Jenny studied the bones.

"Not completely broken," Giles sighed sadly.

Cordelia then fell onto the bones with her vampire, making Angel pull Giles and Jenny back as Cordelia wrapped her body around the vampire and tightened her arm until she felt the crack of the neck and the wind brush her as dust settled.

Giles, Jenny, and Angel stared down at Cordelia on the Master's bones.

Xander and Willow ran over, staring at their best friend in shock.

"What?" Cordelia asked when she noticed the stares.

Buffy walked over, ignoring her best friends, who followed in amazement.

"I think you just thoroughly crushed the Master's bones with your body and the vampire you just killed," Angel answered with a smile.

Cordelia rolled over easily and got up. "Oh…"

They all stared down at the Master's crumbled bones.

Well, until Buffy began to stomp on the grass and dust where the bones were, crying and yelling incoherently.

No one moved, mostly out of shock.

"Stay _dead_ , you bastard!" Buffy screamed as she stomped more.

Giles finally got over his shock and pulled her away, his arms tightly around her.

No one knew what to do, except stare.

"Ssh…it's over…he's gone…" He soothed her as she sobbed.

Cordelia uneasily stood closer to Angel.

Angel looked on sadly, but also sympathetically.

Willow and Xander watched their best friend cry.

"Um…" Cordelia tried to ask.

"He killed her first. She's not over it," Angel whispered.

"I think she needs some Bronze medicine," Cordelia pondered aloud. _Poor Buffy._

Everyone looked at her, Buffy with a tilted look.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone let out a small chuckle or giggle.

"I think you're right," Buffy agreed in a watery tone.

Cordelia raised a brow.

Buffy then realized how different she's been.

"Bronze sounds fun," Willow agreed.

Buffy cleared her throat and looked at her friends.

They all turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry,"

Everyone blinked.

"I'm sorry how rude I've been…and mean…and ignorant…"

Willow was the first to smile and hug her best friend.

Cordelia watched, fidgeting.

Xander and Giles were next.

Angel and Jenny stood by Cordelia, also uncomfortable.

"Was she rude to you guys?" Cordelia whispered as the tearful reunion continued.

Jenny shook her head.

Angel shrugged. "It's not like we're a couple. She hates my nature," Angel told her.

Cordelia frowned.

"She…what's the word… _broke_ up with me before leaving for the summer,"

Jenny and Cordelia frowned.

"Angel, _that_ was rude of her," Cordelia told him with hard hazel eyes.

Jenny nodded and her brown eyes were sympathetic.

"Was she rude to you?" Angel returned.

"Pfft. I'm used to it," Cordelia answered airily. "We fight all the time,"

"That's not normal," Jenny said with a frown as she looked back at the four that were all finally breaking the reunion.

"And rude," Angel pointed out.

Cordelia sighed.

"Everyone ready to head back?" Giles asked.

"It's like he doesn't care if Buffy treats you two wrong," Jenny said with an even deeper frown.

"Yeah," Angel answered Giles, before turning to Jenny. "Like Cordelia said,"

Jenny sighed, but followed the group.

Cordelia looked at Angel.

He looked back at her.

"At least I still have you," She said with a smile and held onto his arm as they walked.

"Likewise," Angel told her with a grin, not noticing the blonde Slayer's icy glare.


End file.
